Warbler's Road Trip!
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: The Warblers are on their annual end of year performance trip to NYC, when Kurt discovers something rather interesting about Blaine & his thoughts... Klaine fluff to come! Rated T for later chapters; for cursing and that stuff


A/N: So I haven't really written any one shots in a while! So, I guess that's what I'm going to do now. I had like… 20 billion hours to think about a prompt to write because I was stuck in a car all day; I probably would've written it in there too if I didn't sleep the whole way. I was inspired by this idea because our Band did this last summer; 16 hour bus ride(do a different destination, however). I thought I get some Klaine fluff out of this. Anyways…. ENJOY! Review, favorite, whatever floats your boat. I

"It should be illegal to be up this early." Kurt said as he sipped on his newly acquired (homemade) latte from his best friend, Blaine.

"Oh it's not that bad! It's only 4 AM!" Blaine said cheerfully. Kurt just smiled sleepily, rolling his eyes and taking his seat next to Blaine in the back of the bus.

Blaine normally would be just as tired as Kurt, but he couldn't care this morning. He was too excited; like a child on Christmas. The Warblers were taking their end of the year performance trip; this year to New York City. Everyone was truly excited, but everyone (with the exception of Blaine) was too tired to care so early. Blaine wasn't just excited for New York City, however. Blaine was mostly excited to be spending 5 whole days with his friends…well… mainly just Kurt. He loved being with his other guys, but Kurt was different. Kurt was A LOT different.

"Blaine, cheesus, calm down! You put in extra shot of espresso in your coffee, I'm convinced." Kurt said, yawning. Blaine couldn't help but smile at how cute Kurt was when he yawned.

"They didn't! I'm just really excited to be spending 5 whole days in New York City with you and the Warblers." Blaine said honestly, thankful that the darkness of the early morning was hiding his blush. Little did he know that Kurt was hiding the same.

"Shut up Blaine, it's too early for your Klaineliness." Nick groaned from the seat in front of the two boys. Kurt blushed along with Blaine, both again thankful for the time of morning. Jeff just laughed at the boys and his boyfriend, Nick's grumpiness.

"Morning, Klaine." Trent said to the boys as him and Thad took their seats across the aisle from Blaine and Kurt

"Klaine? What is with this Klaine thing?" Kurt asked, really confused

"It's too early to say both of your names. And you guys are kind of like one person anyway, so Klaine it is." Thad said, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"These boys are not normal." Kurt said, smiling. Blaine smirked

"It gets worse once they're out of their uniforms." Kurt dropped his jaw

"It gets worse?" He asked, stunned.

"Unfortunately."

"Oh Dear God." Kurt said. Blaine just laughed, taking another sip of his coffee.

With that, the bus started to move from the Dalton parking lot. It was a little noisey at first, but many of the boys got comfortable and settled down for an extra few hours of sleep. The bus was dark; the occasional iPod light or phone light illuminating the bus with a few groans. Blaine, however, was too excited to sleep. He was about to spend the next ten hours on a bus sitting next to Kurt.

Kurt was excited, but he couldn't help but feel nervous. He was about to spend 10 hours on a bus next to Blaine Anderson…. THE Blaine Anderson. The one that he was in love with. It wasn't just a crush anymore, Kurt had decided weeks ago. Kurt loved Blaine, and Kurt had no idea what Blaine felt. There were times when Kurt thought that Blaine was being flirtatious, but he can't help but feel that that's just Blaine's personality; flirtatious and nice. Blaine was everything to Kurt; and all Kurt wanted to do was impress him.

Kurt was tired, however. He wanted nothing more than to sleep like the rest of the boys, but he didn't want to do anything embarrassing in his sleep, like drool or something. He felt a nudge on his shoulder when he turned to see Blaine.

"You look really tired." He stated

"I'm exhausted; I didn't really sleep before we got here." Kurt said

"Why don't you sleep then?"

"Because then you'll be alone, with everyone else asleep, and I don't want you to be alone." Kurt said. He mentally cursed himself; the statement sounded much less lovey-dovey in his head.

"Kurt!" Blaine said with a smile, his heart fluttering "You don't have to do that!"

"But I want to." Kurt said with a smile, sipping again on his coffee.

"And besides, this is probably the only time we will FULLY get to ourselves, once the maniac children wake up." Kurt said, gesturing to the bus load of passed out Warblers around him. Blaine laughed

"Now this is true." Blaine was sad that Kurt was probably right; he wanted more alone time with Kurt; in fact, part of him wished it was just him and Kurt on the trip. He turned to look at Kurt, who was now staring plainly out the window, watching the world pass him by. Kurt must've sensed his eyes, because he turned around and blushed when he noticed Blaine staring. Kurt blushed.

"Wanna share iPods or something?" Blaine asked

"Sure."

Blaine smiled, taking out his iPhone and giving Kurt an ear bud. Blaine flicked to his Kurt playlist and put it on shuffle. Blaine regretted the move immediately when Teenage Dream came on

"I remember this song! I must say, yours is must better than the original." Kurt said to Blaine, smiling.

Blaine's heart skipped a few beats. Not only did Kurt just say his version of the song was better than his idol, Katy Perry's, but he also remembered the song. He remembered the performance. Blaine liked to play the performance in his head over and over again; he only saw Kurt in the room. It was only Kurt; it was always Kurt. Blaine began to doze, thinking of the memories, before falling to sleep.

Kurt turned his head to see Blaine asleep, and he smiled. Blaine looked so at peace when he was asleep; he looked almost…happy. Kurt couldn't help but wonder what Blaine was thinking about as each second of each song on the playlist ticked by. When Teenage Dream started to play for a 2nd time (noting that the playlist was starting over), Kurt picked up Blaine's iPhone to change the song. Kurt temporarily panicked when there was a passcode, but remembered it would probably be his last four phone digits; and that it was. Kurt smiled, proud of himself for knowing Blaine so well.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows as he flickered through the playlist they just listened to; My Kurt Playlist. _My Kurt Playlist?_ Kurt scrolled through, looking to see if any of the other Warbler's had their own playlists; and none of them had. Kurt scrolled back up to the playlist and clicked on it, opening a folder of songs. Kurt smiled when he saw all the songs that they had sang together; Baby It's Cold Outside, Animal, and Candles were all present. Kurt smiled when he saw Don't Cry For Me Argentina on the list, as well as Blackbird, Defying Gravity, and 4 Minutes. Kurt stifled a laugh as he remembered telling Blaine about his solos in New Directions. He was stunned to hear about the Cheerios (very stunned, little to Kurt's knowledge) and sad when Kurt explained why he had thrown his Defying Gravity audition. Kurt continued to flick through the playlist, seeing Teenage Dream and smiling. Kurt played the day over and over again; he couldn't help but feel that Blaine was singing the song to him.

Kurt continued to scroll through the playlist, seeing songs that Blaine had never mentioned before. He saw "Don't You" By that Darren Criss guy Blaine was completely infatuated with; Kurt personally disliked him (because Kurt secretly wished Blaine gushed over him like that). He saw "Fearless" by Taylor Swift was next; Kurt knew what the song was about. It was about going on a date and being in love with someone and… Kurt froze. Why did Blaine have this on a "Kurt" playlist? He continued to scroll through. He saw Hopelessly Devoted To You and You're the One That I Want from Grease, Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars, Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon, and about 10 other songs just like those mentioned. Blaine had a crush on him. These were all love songs; love songs on a playlist named _My Kurt Playlist. _

Kurt was smiling absent mindedly at the foreign thought when he heard his named whispered. He was shocked to see Nick looking back at him; only visible were his eyes through his pink hooded snuggie.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" He whispered

Kurt hesitated, but showed Nick Blaine's playlist. Nick smirked

"It's about damn time you figured it out, it tension was getting TERRIBLE." Nick whispered rolling his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt hissed at Nick, not in anger but in confusion

"He's so in love with you, it's painful." Nick said

"Yeah, it's pretty bad." Jeff chimed in.

"You guys will go on one of your 'non' dates and then he'll come back to his dorm and put on IN THIS ORDER Fearless, Can't Fight This Feeling, Don't You, and Teenage Dream on an endless loop. It gets old after a while." Thad said, looking over at me from his seat. I noticed all the other warblers stirring now, all except for Blaine.

"And when he's NOT with you, he's sure running his mouth about you" Trent piped in

"Yeah its OMG KURTIE IS SO BEAUTIFUL, OMG KURTIE IS SO TALENTED, OMG KURTIE KURTIE KURTIE!" Wes mocked as he and David moved closer to the back of the bus to join the conversation.

Kurt was speechless. Blaine really did like him; everyone saw it but him.

"And then, YOU." David said, pointing to Kurt

"You are JUST AS BAD!"

"Yeah! I get texts from Mercedes all the time telling us how much you blab about Blaine." Wes added.

"And we can ALL tell by the way you look at him, Kurt. It's pretty obvious to everyone except Blaine, because he's too obsessed with impressing you to notice." Nick said. Kurt was about to speak when Blaine stirred

"shhh! Shhh! Everyone, abort!" Jeff yelled, as Wes and David scampered back to their seats and pretended they were asleep once more. Kurt turned to Blaine, who was fluttering his eyes open.

"Everyone's still out?" Blaine yawned looking around and then turning to smile at Kurt.

"Yup. Out like the dead." Kurt said, trying to hide the fact he was flat out lying

"How long have I been out?" Blaine asked

"I'd say about an hour; we got through the same playlist almost twice." Kurt said, trying to act oblivious to the fact he knew this playlist was Blaine's most notable.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"No."

"Kurt! You're going to be so tired when we get to New York City." Blaine complained

"Ahh, it's just too uncomfortable to sleep." Kurt lied; now, he was too excited to sleep. Blaine liked him. Blaine liked HIM.

"Well then we'll get you comfortable!" Blaine said, smiling at Kurt. He stretched the blanket he had out and gave some to Kurt, taking Kurt's hand in his underneath the fluffy object. Kurt's heart fluttered; as did Blaine's. Blaine patted his shoulder with his free hand, gesturing for Kurt to lay on him. Kurt hesitated, but did so. He smiled, relishing how amazing it felt to be this close to Blaine. Kurt squeezed his hand in Blaine's; both boys smiling into the touch. Blaine fluttered his eyes shut, drifting back into a dreamful sleep, while Kurt did not. Kurt looked around to see everybody now facing him, smiling and nodding. Kurt could do nothing but blush and stick his tongue out at the group that had just witnessed everything that happened. It was going to be an interesting 5 days.

Post A/N: Yeah, so this was supposed to be a one shot. But there will definitely be a part two to maybe more. That should be up soon. (:


End file.
